


go on my way

by happyxinqs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxinqs/pseuds/happyxinqs
Summary: Baekhyun is addicted to two things: the open road, and Chanyeol.





	go on my way

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the idea this morning and then I wrote it.
> 
> title taken from pentagon's song 'like this' ((which was amazing inspiration please all give it a listen))

They love it when it's sunny. When there are no clouds, it's a blue sky that stretches on forever. Baekhyun wishes they could stay lost in it. The top of the Jeep Wrangler is down, and his hands are raised above his head, feeling the wind as they speed down the highway. His smile is brilliant and infectious. 

Together, they're travelling. Away from their responsibilities and towards the unknown. 

 

They stop whenever they feel like it. Sometimes it's before noon when they're hungry again even though they just ate at eight AM. Chanyeol will cut into his stack of pancakes soaked with maple syrup and stuff his mouth with too big of a bite, and Baekhyun will arrange his eggs and bacon into a smiley face before stabbing the eyes and watching the yolk drown the plate. 

Other times, they will walk into whatever grocery store, corner shop, or gas station they find and come out with arms full of enough snacks and food to sustain them for the next few days. Their meals are whatever they're craving, and they've grown to rely on establishments open twenty-four hours a day. Drive thru's are also efficient, and Chanyeol commends the innovator for his worthy contribution to the world. When they end up accumulating more trash than belongings, they implement a cleaning schedule. Their food packaging, paper bags, plastic wrapping and soda cups litter the floor of Chanyeol's car much too quickly. 

Everything is spontaneous, unplanned and exhilarating. They make it work. 

 

Chanyeol insists on driving mainly, considering it's his car. But he can't always escape feeling sluggish, and Baekhyun takes over the wheel, driving with his boyfriend sleeping in the passenger seat beside him, head dropped down as he softly snores (Baekhyun doesn't admit to him that he's hidden away a whole gallery full of photos of Chanyeol asleep). 

When they're feeling energetic enough, they drive past ten o'clock. It's on those days that it suddenly gets to one in the morning, and any motel they come across has already closed for the night. They decide to risk it by pulling into a rest area as they cuddle as best as they can in the backseat. Limbs are sprawled everywhere as Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol's chest and they fall asleep like that, comfortable and secure.

It's the thrill that keeps them going.

 

They don't use a map or a GPS. If they get lost, they shrug and continue. After all, they have no destination. They prefer to stay on the highway, the speedometer racing up past one-hundred-and-forty kilometers as the open road lies ahead of them. Sometimes they'll hit the same landmarks again as Baekhyun accidentally takes them in a huge loop around, but it doesn't matter. When they're enjoying a particular town, they take detours and drive by every street, imagining what it would be like to live there. Chanyeol likes to give the pedestrians names and pretend they're lifelong friends, and Baekhyun guesses which houses are a cat or dog type of home. 

It's fun to play make-believe, just so they can pretend everything is okay. 

 

When they hit traffic, they resort to playing games to bide their time, imitating other travellers in their cars stuck bumper-to-bumper like them. Baekhyun's impressions crack Chanyeol up so much that he slaps the steering wheel, and Baekhyun ends up in stitches from the sound of his laughter. On single-lane roads through the country, they slow down behind the vehicle in front of them - be it car, truck or tractor - as the mountains loom into view and they take in the scenery. Sometimes, Baekhyun makes them pull over to take photos on his polaroid, especially at the state border signs. Chanyeol throws up a peace sign over his eyes, and Baekhyun tiptoes up to kiss his cheek as he presses the shutter button. They have a collection of blurry photos, where Chanyeol is half-blinking, when neither of them are even in the shot because Baekhyun doesn't have the steadiest of hands, where his thumb has covered the lens, and more. 

They love them all anyways, keeping them tucked in the glove compartment. 

 

Sometimes they fuck in the backseat, Chanyeol pushing into Baekhyun hard and strong as he whimpers under him (and sometimes after that, they fuck again). They prefer a bed and motel room though, when their funds can handle it. There, they are slower. Baekhyun sinks onto Chanyeol's cock with their hands clasped together. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun take his time, riding him long and sensually as Chanyeol wraps a hand around his boyfriend's cock and pulls slowly. They shower together, to get rid of the after-sex smell and mess. It doesn't help, when they end up tangled within one another, skin against skin under the running water because they just can't get enough.

They experience everything; out-of-state license plates like them, elderly men in hot red sport cars, friends on a trip, a cross-country truck driver, the occasional Hell's Angels squad, and frustrated commuters. When they're bored, they give a wave at every motorist they pass. Some people wave back, others give explicit gestures. Most frown in confusion, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh nonetheless before zooming past and disappearing into the horizon. When the radio loses connection, Baekhyun plugs in his own phone and blasts the music at the highest volume possible. It's loud and satisfying over the noise of the wind, and Chanyeol revels in the way Baekhyun's eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs and sings along. 

 

It's when they are low on money that the car gets a break, and they stay holed up in some hostel for what seems like forever. They get jobs (temporary, of course) where they serve ice cream at a Dairy Queen or help out at the hostel in exchange for free accommodation. Sometimes Chanyeol takes out his guitar and convinces some small-town bar owner to let him play a set for extra cash. It's his smile and charm that always works, and Baekhyun loves sitting right at the front as Chanyeol sings, his voice and guitar filling the room. On those nights, he makes sure to kiss each of his boyfriend's fingers and the palm of his hand once they're back in their room, before placing it over his cock as they grind against each other, Chanyeol thrusting into him. 

They just need enough money to get by, which is why they never stop for long. A week later, and they will be back on the road, the previous town just a pause in their playlist named 'anywhere'. 

Sometimes they have to stay eight or nine days, and Baekhyun starts to suffocate. Staying in one place for too long puts him on edge, and Chanyeol soothes him by kissing his shoulders and nape, holding his hand tightly as he whispers reassurances and love in his ear. 

 

When they get a flat, it's Baekhyun who does the work despite it being Chanyeol's car, simply because he's the one who knows how to change a tire. It stains his hands with grease, and he wipes the mess on the oldest shirt he has in order to clean himself, while Chanyeol stands by the side and gives exaggerated encouragement to pretend that he's assisting. 

Chanyeol likes to bet Baekhyun how long they can go without needing to fill up on gas. He pushes the car, missing exits on purpose to see if they can last another few miles when they're practically running on empty. Baekhyun tends to underestimate his guess, anxious that they'll be stranded on the highway with a dead car as uninterested and preoccupied drivers pass by. Chanyeol always ends up being right anyways, and they make it to every fuel station without so much as a hiccup. His winnings are paid to him in kisses from Baekhyun when he jumps out of the car to stick the nozzle into the gas tank.

 

On the rainy days, they pull the soft top up and turn the radio off to bask in the serenity of the atmosphere. They slow their driving when the lightning strikes in the distance, waiting for the thunder to follow. Chanyeol likes the rain because it means his car gets a wash, and it's a chance to see Baekhyun wearing Chanyeol's hoodie. The sleeves are so big they form sweater paws, and Chanyeol's heart beats quicker when Baekhyun falls asleep, glasses slipping off his nose as he's curled up in the material and smell of Chanyeol. 

When they need to get out of the car and face the rain, they count to five before opening their doors and making a run for it. Chanyeol tends to make it to cover first, and Baekhyun complains that it's his legs that give him an unfair advantage. Sometimes Chanyeol doesn't even bother with trying to stay dry, and he slows their pace, dragging Baekhyun back as they let themselves get drenched in the summer rain. Baekhyun will pull Chanyeol into him and kiss him despite the downpour, drawing back to see the raindrops running down his face. His eyes will shine, eyelashes wet and hair matted to his forehead. He's beautiful like this, and Baekhyun will kiss him again. 

Occasionally, the rain is practically torrential and they pull over on the side of the road like everyone else because it's too dangerous to drive any further. That's when they climb into the backseat and make love, letting the sound of the rain surround them as they fall deeper into each other. Afterwards, they tend to stay like that, staring at each other like they're scared they'll be forgotten if they dare look away. Baekhyun will stroke Chanyeol's cheek, and thumb over the scar he got from falling off his bike at age five. Chanyeol will press small kisses on his eyelids. Even when the rain has calmed and everyone else is driving by, they are still lost in each other. 

 

When they fight, it's never for long. Baekhyun will yell at Chanyeol for driving too recklessly as if he wants to crash, and Chanyeol will roll his eyes. They'll remain in the silence for minutes until one of them softly apologizes, and then it's forgotten. 

 

On the coast, they stop by as many beaches as they can. Chanyeol runs into the water like it's his first time every time. They spend hours as they brown under the sun and let the tide carry them away. When there's enough wind to make waves big enough for surfing, Chanyeol rents two boards from the beach shop so he can teach Baekhyun. They don't get very far, when Baekhyun can hardly stand up on a board without toppling into the water. When the skies darken and the crowd thins, that's when they sit on the sand, Chanyeol's hand in Baekhyun's as they lean against one another. They watch the waves ebb and flow, and find comfort in each other.

 

They stop at every viewing area they come across. Their favourites are in the mountains, where they can soak in the magnificence of the peaks and wide valleys. Opening the soft top and tailgate, they will climb into the rear of the car with pillows and blankets. They will lie back and look at the sun setting behind the mountains, with the sky bleeding hues of red, pink and orange. Baekhyun will take lots of pictures then, and Chanyeol will make dumb faces even when Baekhyun is laughing and telling him to be serious. If there's other tourists around, they'll ask them to take a photo of the two of them together, Chanyeol's arm around Baekhyun keeping him close. 

 

It's not always laughter and smiles, however. Sometimes Baekhyun will start to cry, and Chanyeol will hold him and stroke his head until he's quiet, with no more tears left. More often than not, Baekhyun will fall asleep like that, tucked into his embrace. Chanyeol will keep himself awake the whole time, just so he doesn't miss Baekhyun's soft breathing and the way his eyelashes flutter slightly. Those are the moments he treasures most. 

 

They have logged over seven thousand miles, and they're nowhere near done. Chanyeol will ask Baekhyun if he wants to stop and go back home, but his answer is always the same, and so they keep driving forward. 

 

It's later when Baekhyun finds himself behind the wheel more, because Chanyeol is getting tired quicker now. It's worrying, but Chanyeol soothes his concerns and they keep going. Baekhyun wants to ask what will happen, because they haven't had the conversation yet, but it's never the time. It's always too soon to ask, and he'd rather live in the moment for a little while longer. 

 

Sometimes, Baekhyun thinks back to when they first met. 

It was all IV drips and harsh fluorescents when he volunteered in the radiation therapy department. Their meeting had been purely coincidental: Baekhyun crossing paths with the patient who was too bubbly and bright for his situation. It was one simple conversation, and then they went their separate ways.

A few weeks later, Chanyeol was back, and permanently this time. Baekhyun would drop by his hospital room after his volunteering, bearing food, conversation and friendship. Slowly, along the way, this morphed into something more. 

Then, two months later, Chanyeol got his diagnosis.

They started this trip the morning after, when he showed up at Baekhyun's front door with his car all packed and the question, _Will you come with me?_

It took Baekhyun no time at all to agree, filling a bag with necessities and hopping into the front passenger seat without looking back.

It's been too short of a time on the road, Baekhyun thinks, when they're trying to make the most of Chanyeol's last few months.

 

Chanyeol says his favourite place had been the waterfall they came across almost three weeks into their trip, when they sat overlooking the canyon as the water spilled into a brilliant blue against the red of the rock. Baekhyun had spied a rainbow and fawned over its beauty, and that's when Chanyeol knew he was in love.

Baekhyun disagrees. His favourite place is wherever Chanyeol is. 

 

They love it when it's sunny. When there are no clouds, it's a blue sky that stretches on forever. Baekhyun wishes they could stay lost in it.

Together, they're travelling. Away from now and towards each other.


End file.
